matty_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Achaian
The Achaian are a tier 3 humanoid species native to the planet Seranei. They are the most technologically advanced known species in the Milky Way galaxy and have progressed to the point of being a galaxy-faring civilization. They possess incredibly sharp intellect and utilize complex communication through physical and spoken language. Not much is known about the Achaian's ventures across the galaxy, though they are said to have documented and indexed the majority, if not all, of the stellar systems in the galaxy, as well as every species that inhabit them. They posses translocation technology, allowing for instantaneous travel from Serenei to any point in the galaxy. This technology is exclusive to Achaians. The Achaian consider themselves harmonious with their environment and are largely opposed to acts of aggression, though their weaponry is unquestionably the most deadly in the galaxy. Biology and Evolution Their physical characteristics are near identical to humans, with slight differences such as elongated ears, more vibrant hair and eye colors and a generally shorter height. Though unlike humans, they are racially homogeneous and posses very little variation in terms of skin color. They posses leaf-like hair, most likely as an evolutionary trait to enable them to hide among plants. The Achaian are herbivorous, and have an exorbitantly high life span of around 700 years. They are physiologically more developed than any other known species, with greater strength, agility and intellect as well as sharper senses of sight, hearing and smell. They also possess rapid regenerative characteristics, being able to regrow entire limbs and even vital organs in a matter of days. A lot of these characteristic were possibly developed due to predators, and the harmful radiation from their Red Dwarf star. They also produce pheromones which smell like plants and fruit native to their planet. Not much is known about their early history, evolution, or how the Achaian came to be so biologically "gifted" as Elsani scientists word it. Society and Culture As Achaian populations are spreadout across the galaxy, Achaian culture can vary immensely though generally their society is primarily Matriarchal, with females comprising most positions of power, though the genders are largely equal in terms of social status. On Seranei, the majority of Achaians live in small farming villages rather than urban centers. Achaians enjoy watching theater, taking care of animals, and vacationing to other planets. Religion The majority of Achaians are considered godless but primary believe in a universal energy that dictates everything that happens in the universe. This energy isn't a separate entity from the universe but rather something woven into the fabric of reality and is what comprises the universe itself. The actions an individual takes may alter the energy around them and can result in negative or positive outcomes. The Achaian believe this energy communicates with us by causing coincidences and giving us intuitions. The Achaian also believe this energy is responsible for key aspects of intelligence such as love, a sense of justice, regret and empathy. While atheistic, intriguingly, most Achaian deny evolution in their beliefs, believing that all life is unique and different species not derive from less sophisticated forms.Category:Species